


Лед тает

by efinie



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: Есть время сделать только одно, и он это делает.
Relationships: Daniel Sousa/Jack Thompson





	Лед тает

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Icemelt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793438) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит". Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

Бывают моменты, когда время останавливается, запинается, снова летит вперед; когда времени слишком много, или недостаточно; когда судьба зависит от вращения монетки, от медленных человеческих рефлексов.

От пальца, сжимающего спусковой крючок, или чей-то руки с ножом.

Джек не осознает, что собирается сделать, пока не делает это. Они на узкой Бруклинской улочке за складом, и идет дождь, сильный ливень, который размывает видимость и заглушает звуки. СНР все еще уничтожает остатки Левиафана, как делал все лето до самой осени. Следуя зацепке, они с Соузой преследуют одну из отколовшихся ячеек. Соуза с пистолетом наготове стоит спиной к Джеку, а агент Левиафана приближается сбоку, низко опустив нож и нацелив его в спину Соузы.

Джек читал об этой технике: нож проходит сквозь ребра, резкое движение в сторону, перерезается аорта. Объект истекает кровью за считанные секунды.

Приближается быстро, слишком быстро для выстрела.

Есть время сделать только одно, и Джек это делает: подскакивает, закрывает Дэниела собой, резко ударяет по запястью убийцы-Левиафана и вышибает нож, не осознавая, что перенаправил оружие на себя, пока не становится слишком поздно.

Он чувствует, как нож, словно ледяная стрела, входит под ребра. Низко, по крайней мере, не высоко.

Сцепившись, они падают вместе - пораженный убийца-Левиафан и его неожиданная цель. Падая, Джек думает, _почему_ он напал первым на Дэниела? Что заставило его думать, что Дэниел был большей угрозой? Был бы Джек следующей целью, или это было просто пырнул-и-беги? Выбор одного из них был случайным? Из-за дождя он вообще _видел_ костыль?..

Раздается грохот выстрелов, убийца-Левиафан напрягается и дергается, нож скользит вверх. На этот раз Джек кричит. Ничего не может поделать.

И падает, падает, царапаясь лицом о шершавый асфальт. Это _больно_. Нападавший откатывается прочь. А затем резкий удар костылем, как оружием, визг и больше ничего.  
Джек усмехается мокрому тротуару и думает: « _Да, задай им, Соуза!_ ».

Затем руки переворачивают его, быстро, решительно и как-то нежно. Соуза приседает над ним, закрывая лицо от дождя, хотя тот льет вокруг него, барабаня по земле.   
— Джек! _Черт_ , Джек...  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Джек, почему-то именно это сейчас самое важное.  
— Да, я в порядке, просто… — и что-то делает, это _больно_ , и Джек снова кричит. Дэниел отзывается таким же раненым звуком, словно боль Джека причиняет ему боль.  
— Не надо, — Джек пытается оттолкнуть его.  
— У тебя кровь. Ты… Много крови, Джек.  
У Дэниела такое открытое и шокированное лицо, что Джек думает, он не единственный, кого унесло волной воспоминаний туда, где они оба были не так давно. Обратно туда, где ты приседаешь в грязи и пытаешься кого-то удержать, а потом они уходят, уходят...

Он не хочет умирать.

Но предпочел бы умереть, чем смотреть, как умирает Дэниел. Эта мысль поражает. Она следует за ним во тьму вместе с болью и надтреснутым от ужаса голосом Дэниела, произносящего его имя.

***  
Его первой мыслью, выплывая из темноты, было, что он не был уверен, очнется ли вообще.

Второй - что чувствует себя дерьмово.

Но он очнулся, живой. С большим усилием он открывает глаза.

Пытается выяснить, удивлен ли или нет, что, растянувшись в кресле, у его кровати спит Соуза.

В течение нескольких минут Джек просто лежит, наблюдая, как тот спит. Соуза, безвольно развалившись в кресле в полном изнеможении, выглядит взъерошено и неопрятно, словно даже не удосужился пойти домой, а просто дал одежде высохнуть прямо на нем.

И… И он жив. А мог бы не быть.

И... это дорогого стоит. Джек никогда не понимал этого раньше.

— Эй, — шепчет он, поднимая руку - это тяжело - но он делает это, поглаживая внутреннюю часть запястья Дэниела, прежде чем рука падает вниз.

Соуза резко просыпается. С безумным взглядом оглядывается вокруг, быстро оценивая ситуацию. Затем приходит в себя. Опускает взгляд, который каким-то образом становится мягче, чего Джек никак не ожидает.

— Эй! Ты хочешь… эээ… чего-нибудь?  
— Неплохо было бы попить воды.  
Соуза встает, двигаясь, как старик. Ему приходится нащупать костыль. Через несколько минут он возвращается, все еще хромая сильнее, чем Джек когда-либо видел. В руке у него кружка, и он протягивает ее, чтобы Джек сделал глоток. Это помогает снять сухую боль в горле.  
— Тебе лучше пойти домой, — шепчет Джек, напившись.  
— Ты не можешь указывать мне, что делать.  
— Я спас тебе жизнь.

На самом деле Джек не собирался этого говорить, но то нежное, шокированное выражение лица вернулось, и ему почти жаль, что он сказал это.

Почти.

— Да что с тобой такое? — незамедлительно шепчет Дэниел тихо, отставляя кружку в сторону и хватая Джека за запястье достаточно сильно, чтобы причинить боль. — Я бы… был бы в порядке…  
— Он бы пырнул тебя.  
— Вместо этого пырнул тебя. Это ничем не лучше.  
— Лучше для меня, — шепчет Джек, и хотя лежит на спине на больничной койке, действительно так думает. Поскольку тот нож _убил_ бы Дэниела, Джек уверен, было бы именно так, и, как бы сильно этот придурок ни раздражал его порой, сама мысль о том, что жизнь уходит из этих выразительных глаз, была... слишком. Это было слишком тяжело вынести.   
— Ты сукин сын, — говорит Дэниел, держа Джека за запястье, прижимая пальцы к пульсу, и наклоняет голову, пока его лоб не соприкоснется со лбом Джека.

С минуту они просто дышат вместе. Медленное глубокое дыхание. В большинстве случаев они только и делают, что заводят друг друга, но это так... успокаивающе. Медленное погружение в некое умиротворение. Большой палец Дэниела медленно скользит по мягкой коже на внутренней стороне запястья Джека, обводя пульс.

 _Жив_ , думает он.

 _Мы живы_. 

Через некоторое время Дэниел медленно поднимает голову и говорит:   
— Почему ты не можешь не быть придурком, когда это необходимо?  
Джек слабо смеется:   
— А почему ты не можешь? — В его голове это звучит более разумно.

Все, что делает Дэниел, это прижимается щекой ко лбу Джека. Это... что-то. В своем полубессознательном состоянии он не совсем понимает, что именно, но это похоже на обещание чего-то большего. Позднее.

— Спи, - говорит Дэниел. — Я буду здесь.

Его большой палец все еще медленно выписывает круги по трепещущему пульсу Джека. И Джек...

...знает, что, возможно, не стоит, но...

_но Дэниел здесь, на страже, он в безопасности_

...так что засыпает.


End file.
